lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Bo
Dark Bo is Bo's dark alter ego whose power and darkness comes from the Pyrippus. She has the potential to be the most powerful Fae that exists in the Fae universe. Bo is an unaligned Succubus who chose to side with humans instead of Fae. She is the daughter of a rebellious Light Fae mother and a cruel Dark King father. A child of rape, born while her mother, Aife, was imprisoned. She is fiercely independent and frequently disregards the rules of the Fae world in order to do things her own way. She does not mistreat anyone, Fae or human, unless they attack her or pose a threat to those she cares about. Bo is a hero in every sense of the word: she is a courageous, noble, defender and protector, who is loyal to her friends and frequently risks her life to help them. Bo's "Dark Bo" persona first revealed itself when Lauren's life was threatened by The Lich after he shot Bo in the abdomen to force her to feed on Lauren so that he could watch her do it while she saved her own life, but Bo refused to harm Lauren. It was at this moment of anger and desperation that Bo became possessed by Dark Bo, rising from the floor as if she was not wounded, and declared: "I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me." She then chi-drained everyone in the room except Lauren, broke off the collar and chain that held her, and lost consciousness. (Death Didn't Become Him) Dark Bo emerged again when Bo used Isabeau's life essence to bring Trick back to life, and as she began to become possessed by her alter ego proclaimed: "My strength is unmatched. I will reign as queen and you shall all tremble before my power!" before Kenzi performed the ritual that snapped Bo back to normal. (Flesh and Blood) Bo's dark persona went on the rampage when Roman's bodyguards threatened harm to both Kenzi and Lauren, revealing a strength and violence never seen before; but this time Bo would have slipped deeper into her Dark Bo state if Lauren had not gently coaxed her back to normal with persistent reminders of what Bo meant to her and what they meant to each other. (Faes Wide Shut) When Bo killed Dyson inside The Temple and brought his body with her when she exited, her fear and distress once again sparked her Dark Bo alter ego and this time she announced: "I will reign as he did. For I am his daughter. Together we will bridle the masses and ride them to victory. Even death will fear us. Only I will choose who lives." Then she drew the chi from everyone in The Dal, human and Fae alike, transferred all of it into Dyson and resurrected him. However, unlike previous times, Bo returned to her normal self without needing anyone's intervention. (The Ceremony) Searching for the midwife who had abducted her, Bo finds out that it had been Lou Ann Heidinger whom Trick had saved from being executed. Bo told her that she was looking for the Pyrippus, upon which Lou Ann took her to a stallion that had red eyes and breathed fire, same as the Pyrippus was depicted. She tried to place the horse shoe on the stallion, but it did not fit. After this, Bo realized that the stallion wan't the Pyrippus — she was. (Let Them Burn) Hades forced Dark Bo to emerge by making Bo emotional. After Dark Bo was released, she began to draw the chi from everyone in the city. ''"I can be more powerful than all other fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me. My true army cometh. Humans. Fae. All will bow before me. I am your Queen" ''(Rise) Appearances * 2.08 Death Didn't Become Him * 2.22 Flesh and Blood * 3.05 Faes Wide Shut * 3.09 The Ceremony * 4.13 Dark Horse * 5.16 Rise Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Main Characters